De juegos y comentarios
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: Imaginaos por el tiempo que os puede llevar leer esto, que Remus y Tonks aún no están juntos en la boda de Bill y Fleur... Pues de eso trata... no me xpliqué bien, pero mi capacidad de sintesis... ejem ejem...


"De juegos y comentarios"

Se notaba a leguas que ese tipo de fiestas no eran lo que entendía por diversión. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Lo normal seria que estuviese alegre, que bailase y bebiese whisky de fuego. ¿Desde cuando no acudía a una boda? Puede que la única a la que asistiera fuera a la de James, y podría ser que no le trajera buenos recuerdos. Aún así, ella iba a hacer que quitase esa cara de acelga cocida. Por sus ovarios que lo iba a conseguir.

Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de su asiento y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

- Tonks…

- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?- preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Quién mas podría hacer eso?- preguntó a su vez con una media sonrisa.

Tonks le dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Es que no te piensas mover en toda la noche?

Remus no contesto vocalmente, pero si facialmente, con un gesto de su boca que se interpretaba negativo.

- Ya…- contestó Tonks midiendo las palabras- ¿Y que… que… mmm… que pasaría si

te… obligase a moverte de aquí?

- ¿Sin magia?- contestó Remus alzando las cejas con una sonrisa- No creo que pudieses…

- ¿Tu crees? ¿Quieres probar?

Remus alzó su ceja izquierda con diversión, y tras decidir que no tenía nada más entretenido que hacer y pensando que seguramente pasarían un buen rato, asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, tú te lo has buscado. Todo vale excepto magia y malas maneras, ¿correcto?

Remus asintió de nuevo.

- Vale… te vas a levantar y vas a bailar con Fleur, que se acaba de sentar, ¿la ves? Pues venga…

- ¿Sabes que? Va a ser que no.

Los ojos de Tonks centellearon picardía. El juego iba justo por donde ella quería…

- ¿Y si… te traigo un poco de hidromiel?

- Nooo…- contestó Remus riéndose.

- ¿Y si… te limpio el piso un mes?

- Tentador, pero no.

- Ya…- comentó Tonks sonriendo, se acercó al oído de Remus y susurró- ¿Y si… te beso?

Notó el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Remus en una fracción de segundo y vio como tragaba saliva. Tonks se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con satisfacción, contemplando el resultado de su obra.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Remus con dificultad.

- Eso.

Remus la contempló, escudriñando cada gesto en su cara, buscando algo que no fuese juego.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Nada malo, solo quiero saber si tus labios son tan suaves como parecen.

Remus alzó una ceja, pero esta vez con incomprensión. Tonks vio claramente como la situación se desviaba del juego inicial.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho todo este paripé por un beso? Tonks, no somos unos críos para andar con estás tonterías…

- ¿Tonterías? ¿Un beso te parece una tontería?

- Millones de personas los dan a diario, ¿que tiene de especial un beso?

- Si, millones de personas los dan a diario, muy buen argumento- replicó Tonks notando como un ligero enfado empezaba a florecer-. Cada beso es especial, diría yo…

- ¿Tú crees?- cuestionó Remus.

Tonks cogió aire, dando la impresión de que iba a contestar, y con un ágil movimiento se colocó a tan solo unos centímetros de los labios de Remus.

- ¿Realmente…- susurró Tonks, notando la respiración entrecortada de Remus sobre sus labios- piensas lo que estás diciendo? ¿En serio estás diciendo la verdad?

- No- contestó en el mismo tono de voz-. Cada beso es una sensación diferente. Pero tenía que intentar recibir ese beso sin tener que bailar con Fleur.

Tonks alzó las cejas. Se separó bruscamente de el.

- Pues te vas a joder- sentenció-, y vas a bailar con ella sin beso ni leches.

- Si, mujer- rió Remus, ¿y qué más? ¿Un viaje por África o unas vacaciones en las Islas Fidji?

Tonks le dirigió una mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplica, por lo que optó por levantarse e ir a hacer el esfuerzo de bailar una canción que no le gustaba con una chica que no le gustaba a la mujer que le daba de comer. Mientras Remus iba a junto de Fleur, Tonks fue hasta la mesa donde tenían colocados las bebidas y eligió una simple cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Qué hace Remus bailando con ésa?- preguntó Molly con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

- Cumpliendo órdenes- contestó con una sonrisa.

Molly alzó las cejas y se fue a controlar al resto de sus hijos no casados, en especial a los menores (ya se sabe, las hormonas y esas cosas…). Tonks se dio la vuelta buscando alguien con quien charlar un rato, cuando unas manos firmes la agarraron por la cintura y le taparon los ojos.

- John…

- Ahhh, no fastidies, Nymphadora- protestó-, utiliza el primer nombre, que para algo está. ¿Para qué crees que está "John"? Para hacer bulto.

Tonks sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal se te dio el baile?

- Pues- contestó Remus sonriendo a su vez-, tan bien, tan bien, que estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de bailar esta música espantosa con alguien más.

- ¿Ah, sí?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Sí… y ya que estás aquí… pues mira…

Tonks rió y agarró una mano de Remus y su hombro, a la vez que éste asentía con una sonrisa. Después de estar bailando sin hablar durante un minuto, Remus, que la llevaba observando sin perder detalle desde que empezaran, decidió comenzar una amistosa charla.

- ¿Por qué eres tan… perfecta?

Bueno, o demasiado amistosa, como se quiera ver.

- ¿Perdón?- contestó con una expresión muy sorprendida.

Remus solo sonrió y se limitó a observarla con el mismo detenimiento, lo que puso más nerviosa a la chica.

- ¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó con una voz un tanto alterada.

- ¿A que jode que te salten con algo de ese estilo de repente?

- ¡Pero lo que yo dije era verdad!

- ¿Quién dijo que…- contestó Remus con una media sonrisa- que esto fuese mentira?

Tonks se quedó sin palabras, escudriñando el rostro de su amigo en busca de un ligero rastro de mentira en el, a la vez que él la observaba a ella como quien mira un tesoro.

- Lo dices en serio…- afirmó en un susurro.

Remus alzó las cejas con una sonrisa dando a entender que sí. Simplemente siguieron bailando al son de una canción sin sentido (tipo veraneo, ¿sabéis? Del estilo pachanga que no dicen nada más que tonterías, pero un poco decente como para que estos dos puedan bailar agarraítos xD). Remus la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella solo procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Oye, Tonks…

- Por Dios- cortó Tonks-, analiza bien lo que vas a decir, porque creo que la cerveza de mantequilla se me va a subir a la cabeza con otro comentario más de ese estilo… ¡Que fuerte!

- No, no- contestó Remus sonriendo-, es sólo que como sigas sin mirarme, la próxima vez que lo hagas seré 20 años más viejo, y no creo que resulte agradable…

Tonks levantó la vista hacia los ojos de Remus con una ligera sonrisa, e inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a él.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó Tonks con dificultad- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión… con respecto a… nuestra relación?

- Mmm, bueno… he oído un par de comentarios mientras bailaba con Fleur que hicieron que cambiara de postura…

- ¿Qué comentarios?

- Exactamente, fueron tres- contó Remus-: Uno, que bailo muy bien (bueno, eso lo dijo Fleur, pero es comentario, ¿eh?-añadió al ver las cejas alzadas de Tonks); dos, que me estoy poniendo fondón…

- ¡¡Vaya trola!!- exclamó Tonks- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿¡¡¡Quién lo dijo, que lo degollo!!!?

- Tranqui…- dijo Remus riéndose- En realidad… fue Ron.

- ¡¡Ron!! ¿Ron? ¿Ron Weasley? ¡Estás loco!

- Bueno, estaba hablando con Hermione, solo cogí esa frase…

Tonks rió con ganas. Creía que ya lo había entendido todo.

- Y bueno, el tercer comentario…- siguió Remus- fue por parte de Arthur sin saber que yo estaba allí (¿quien iba a pensar que yo iba a estar bailando?), y dijo que hoy estabas espectacular (doy fe de eso), que yo debía ser de piedra o de algún material del estilo, y que más valía que me apurase en darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti si no quería que cualquiera de tus múltiples pretendientes del ministerio se lanzasen en masa y que por una vez le dijeras que sí a alguno de ellos.

Tonks alzó las cejas abrumada y solo fue capaz de decir "V-v-va-va-va-v-va-v-va-vaya…". Remus dejó de bailar y bajo la mano que tenía en alto, pero sin soltar la mano de Tonks.

- Ven-dijo Remus-. Ven, y siéntate un momento.

Tonks obedeció como en otro mundo, pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Me puedes…- preguntó Tonks- aclarar el tercer comentario?

- Punto por punto- contestó-. Primero, estás espectacular. Normalmente ya quitas el hipo, pero hoy… matarías con el primer contacto visual a más de uno…

- A ti no… estás vivo…

- Sí, pero si me matas no te podría ver más, y eso no estaría nada bien- Remus sonrió, pensando que no le estaba quedando mal para ser la primera vez que hacía algo parecido-. Segundo, que yo debía ser de piedra… Era. Pasado. Ya no. Ahora soy de goma espuma, si aprietas un poco… ¡¡TACA!! Me rompo.

Tonks rió afirmando con la cabeza y dijo "Muy buen cambio".

- Y lo último…vamos a dividirlo en dos partes… Lo primero, creo que está quedando claro que me caí de la burra (y vaya hostión que me metí, por cierto) y sino, te lo aclaro en vivo y en directo… He decidido inconscientemente que eres la dueña oficial de mi órgano principal y bombeante… (Tonks abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas con sorpresa) ¡¡¡¡El corazón!!!! Tonks, céntrate… Y eso, que te… te… te… que te… que te…te…

- ¿¡Qué!? Arranca ya, que pareces mi madre con el disco rayado…

- Te quiero- dijo en un susurro-.

- ¿Qué? No te he oído, creo…

- Te…- levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos a los de Tonks- Te quiero.

Tonks cogió aire. En realidad esperaba algo así, pero no por eso iba a estar más preparada para oírlo de la boca de Remus Lupin, ese hombre lobo taciturno que no dejaba que nadie lo quisiera. Se levanto de su silla y se cambió para la de Remus, sentándose en sus rodillas y abrazándolo. Remus, con una gran sonrisa, la rodeo con sus brazos, pensando en lo afortunado que era. ¿Cuántas mujeres podían esperarlo durante dos años? Ella. Solo ella. Y la quería.

Remus la separó un poquito para mirarla y vio que estaba llorando. Con una sonrisa le limpió las lágrimas de la cara, y bueno, ya que tenía ahí la mano, podía aprovechar y…

La besó. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no probaba un beso? Muchos, muchísimos, pero no recordaba que ninguno fuera como ese. Tal vez se aproximaba al primero, cuando estaba en 5º, pero sospechaba que fue por ser el primero. Tonks sonrió.

- La verdad… tus labios son aún mas suaves de lo que parecen… a ver, creo que no lo comprobé totalmente…

Tonks le devolvió el beso, más confiado, más largo, y más… completo, por así decirlo (N/A: creo que me expliqué con claridad… Y si no… digamos, coloquialmente hablando, que le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla xD es que sino me quedaba poco fino en el fic jejejejeje). Después de un largo rato, Tonks recordó.

- ¿Y la segunda parte del tercer comentario?

Remus abrió los ojos intentando procesar la pregunta, pero decidió que lo procesaría mejor en los labios de Tonks.

- Lupinnnn…- advirtió amenazadoramente, intentando zafarse de Remus.

- ¿Qué?

- La segunda parte del comentario de Arthur…- Remus seguía sin entender a que se refería- Falta por analizar lo último que dijo Arthur…

- ¡Ah, sí! Es verdad… Quiero los nombres completos de esos compañeros del ministerio que se quieren ligar a MI chica…

- ¿TU chica?- repitió Tonks-, ¿Qué soy? ¿Un perro?

- Mmm, espero que no… porque si yo soy un lobo… no es por nada, ¿pero que clase de camada iríamos a tener? Vaya cruce más raro, vaya engendros…

Tonks rió y lo golpeó amistosamente diciendo "Que idiota…". En eso, Ron pasó por delante de ellos hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

- ¡Ey, ey, Ron!- llamó Tonks-.

Ron se dio la vuelta para responder a Tonks, pero se quedó sin habla al fijarse en donde estaba sentada y agarrada con tanto ímpetu. Ésta se dio cuenta y se levanto a hablar con él.

- Oye… He oído por ahí… que dijiste que… bueno, que Remus se estaba poniendo fondón y… quería saber… a cuento de qué dices eso- y añadió al ver la cara de pánico del chico- ¿Es que ya no te gusta?

- Eh… jeje, no es eso, Tonks, que va… Es que… bueno, Hermione dijo a Fleur antes de la boda que tu… tu… bueno, que Lupin no está nada mal para la edad que tiene, y más aún vestido de gala…

- Ya… razón no le falta, pero…- comentó en voz baja- tranquilo, Hermione solo tiene ojitos para un pelirrojo resultón de su clase.

Ron abrió los ojos y se puso muy colorado. Abochornado, dijo algo parecido a que iba a tomar algo y se fue por patas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste al chico? Míralo como se fue…

- Nada, pero espero que eso le sirva para que confíe un poco más en sí mismo… Cosas de los amiguitos alterados de Harry…

- ¿Te refieres a Ron y Hermione?

Tonks asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te refieres a ESE Ron y a ESA Hermione?- preguntó sonriendo y señalando a dos personas cerca de la mesa de bebidas y muy cerca el uno del otro, intercambiando fluídos.

- Sip… ay… que envidia… Hace tanto que nadie me besa así…- comentó dramáticamente y mirando significativamente a Remus.

Ambos sonrieron y ella se volvió a sentar en las rodillas de él.

- Oye… pues a ver si va a ser verdad que te estás poniendo un poquito fondón…

- Ni en tus peores pesadillas, guapita…

- ¿Seguro? ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos y me dejas dar un veredicto justo?

Remus sonrió y se levantó, poniendo a Tonks en el suelo. Agarrados de la mano, se fueron despidiendo de los invitados y de los novios, siendo víctimas de bromas y golpecitos, salvo en el caso de Ron, al que Tonks guiñó un ojo y éste sonrió dándole un "gracias" por lo bajo.

Ya fuera del jardín de los Weasley, Tonks, con la varita en una mano y la otra en el cuello de Remus, preguntó…

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Ambos rieron y al siguiente segundo, ya habían desaparecido.

**¡¡¡¡Y hasta aquí puedo leer!!!! Exactamente, 2500 palabras de historia. La verdad, fue un poco surrealista, pero no me negareis que no os partisteis con la situación, ¿eh? (Quedaría muy mal si no os hizo ni pizca de gracia…). Remus ha vuelto a su principio de la juventud gracias a los juegos y a la complicidad con Tonks, y mola, ¿o no? Mejor eso que depresión de los 40. Vuelve a su etapa merodeadora.**

**En fin, escribiendo fics como estos, hago que Remus me guste cada vez más xD aixx, es tan mono… en mi mente por lo menos… no me digais que no teneis ganas de que llegue el momento de la 5ª peli en que Harry vaya al pensadero y vea a Lily y James con 16 años… y con un poquito de suerte… a Remus wuajajajaja, y a ¡Sirius! Que fuerte, creo que como salgan voy a pegar un gritísimo que me van a echar del cine… pero bueno, de aquí a allá… **

**Bueno, yo tendría que estar estudiando, bueno, no, que estoy en mi momentito después de cenar de descanso xD ¡Pero es que los nervios de los exámenes hacen que mi mente funcione bien y me inspiro! Solo faltan dos semanas y mi mente dejará de funcionar así y volverá al estado de vaguedad permanente normal en mi persona (menos mal, dejadme descansar, no quiero más exámenes!)**

**En fin, explicaciones aparte, quiero dedicar este fic cachondísimo (en serio, es el que más me gustó de lo que escribí) a mis tres hermanitos pequeños.**

 **A Alex, porque es mi único hermano biológico, y después de aturar taaaaantos delirios Harrypotterianos, PiratasdelCaribeianos, Friendsianos y con canciones en general, creo que por fin se merece un aplauso y… CHICAS!!!! (q soys la mayoria, creo), a su favor tengo que decir que cumple 15 años en julio, es muy cariñoso (por lo menos conmigo, y soy su hermana mayor, asi que…), tiene un cuerpazo pa mear y no echar gota, y que yo sepa, ¡que yo sepa, que no lo se todo de su vida! Está libreeeeee!!!! Jejejeje, creo. En fin, ahora vendrá y me matará, pero la publicidad ya la hice. Molas un webazo, neng, y me mola que seas mi brother favorito!!! **

 **A Mica, mi manita internacional y más loca (Mas te vale que este veranito te vengas por aquí… o te achicharras en Sevilla, calentamiento global y esas cosas, o te vienes unos diítas por mi Burela al fresquito, bueno, que va a hacer calo y eso, pero mas de 30ºC no los va a haber…), que le prometí un song-fic de "Nada fue un error" cuando la canción estaba de moda, así que… fijaos que retraso que no llevo… en fin, desde que vivo en una ciudad diferente en la que no tengo Internet (vaya mierda de ciudad… A Coruña… está visto que nunca me van a caer bien, ¡¡panda de estiraos!!) casi nu hablamos nah, porque solo me conecto el sabado o un poquito el viernes, y pa coincidir, tela marinera. En fins, a ver si con un poco de suerte, a partir de que acabe los examenes puedo bajar al cyber de vez en cuando… jejejeje, un biquiño, bosterilla pirada!!!!!!**

 **Y a Toñy, mi última incorporación a la familia, y la más mayor de mis hermanos xD pero pekesister de cualquier manera. Contigo si que hace que no hablo en condiciones, colega, ¡¡¡pero tiempo tiempo!!! Y desde cuando no leo tu fic? Jodeeee, no se si hasta la Natalie McPherson se casaría y todo xDD en fins, a ver… NECESITO INTERNEEEET!!!!!!!! Tengo más mono de navegar que de ir de fiesta, y es muchooooo!!! Jejejeje!! Ya me molaría darme una vuelta por Mallorca e ir de fiestuqui contigo y tus amigos todos!!! Que puntazo, pa mear y no echar gota (como me mola esa frase, la uso pa tó!!!). xD Ale, y como la dedicación del otro fic de Tonks y Remus era una mierda pinchada en un palo a la brasa, pues he pensao "vamos a hacer las cosas como Puyol manda" (es que una vez, un profesor mio dijo "Puyol e Deu" o algo parecido, y se me ha pegao), y ale, aquí, una dedikeixon mala como una pizza del Gadis, pero por lo menos tiene más de una línea, que quieras que no, queda bien. Un petonet enorme enormeeeeee!!!!! **

**Y hasta aquí mi familia, biológica y postiza, pero grande como un día sin pan. No me echeis de menos, estoy pasando el de San Valentín del año pasado (veis como llevo retraso??), así que en medio mes estoy por aquí otra vez!! Dando la vara, ilustrando, o como querais. Además, ultimo detalles de otro one-shot de Remus&Tonks, por supuesto!!! Me ha dado la fiebre Nymphadoriana o Remsiana o como querais llamarle… pero estoy en plena inspiración, así que…**

"**Las listas, son el desesperado método de poner orden entre el caos"— o algo parecido, es la frase que más me mola (aparte de la de "pa mear y no echar gota" xDDD) de un anuncio de… coches, creo, BMW, puede ser?? No me acuerdo. Últimamente me da por recopilar frases, nueva afición la mía. ¿Y no es verdad? Hacemos listas para todo, a que si?**

**Y hasta aquí el rollo enorme, hoy que estoy asín de habladora, pero como vivo sola no es plan de hablar conmigo misma, porque mis vecinos no se como se lo tomarían, entonces escribo, a lo loco, pero escribo. **

**Como dirían en "Yo soy Bea", buenas noches, feonautas. Pero como la peña del Fanfition mola mucho, más bien sería… buenas noches, cachondautas!!! Aleeee, pelota, pelota, xD Un besazo to everybody!!!!!**

**Ya no hablo más, lo jurooooo!!!! LOS A-NIMALES DE DOS-EN-DOS UUUAAAAH, UUUAAAAH, LOS A-NIMALES DE DOS-EN-DOS, UAAAAH, UAAAAH… LOS –ANMALES DE DOS-EN-DOS, EL ALCE Y LA VACA DICIEN-DO ADIOS… xDDDDD canción mítica donde las haya… y si no llamad a mi prima cuando no esté en casa y oiréis el arte gallego que hay en mi familia convertido en canción televisiva. En fin, PA MEAR Y NO ECHAR GOTA!!!!! **

**Adioooooooooooooóssssssssss wapisimoooooosssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
